


Go F Yourself A One Shot

by StormieLikeWeather



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, possibly foursome later if I make a continuation of the one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieLikeWeather/pseuds/StormieLikeWeather
Summary: A short one shot about Kagome running into the future Sesshomaru and Kagome. A lemon. - Complete unless I decide to add later.





	Go F Yourself A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Happy Birthday Slayer, I didn't have enough notice to write you a proper bday fic, so I did not bring it up. Apologies on the shortness and if it's like the worst fic of this kind you've ever read. <3

Kagome had always been one to get herself into strange situations. Nothing changed as she aged. Even graduated from school, with a Mate, she still managed to stumble herself into conundrums that normal people would run from. 

Visiting her mother, she'd had a letter waiting, a letter with very familiar handwriting. And since she couldn't just ignore the request of her Mate, no matter how strange it felt to receive a letter from him when he should have simply joined her on the trip, she waited for him at the designated meeting place. All the while wondering just what he had in store.

When he showed up in the Town square, it was obvious, her Mate didn't write the letter. Or well, not the current one...

"Sesshomaru..." She stared at him, stunned.

He wasn't the same as her Mate back in time, standing before her, he was older, and stronger, and the way he looked at her made her shiver in more ways than one. 

As she hesitated to take his outstretched hand, he leaned down. Hot breath whispered over her ear and the words, "I know what it will take." 

Blue eyes widened. Her gaze snapped from his hand to his knowing face. The same eyes of her Mate looked back at her, honest and demanding, and she felt herself crumble. "How could you possibly know?" But as she questioned him, her hand curled into his and she let him lead her to a car parked not far away. 

As soon as they were inside, he grinned and put the car into gear, "Because, Koi, I remember exactly what it took to have our pups." 

The richness of his voice made her tremble, but what was in store for her, she had no idea. 

Staring out the window, she opted to watch the scenery rather than look at the demon that was and wasn’t her Mate. It was too eerie. All the similarities but slight differences made him feel like a ghost beside her. Albeit a very attractive and alluring ghost. 

The silent drive into the country led them to an attractive cottage surrounded by lush flowers and a charming cobblestone path. It looked like something she would pick out of a magazine. Glancing at him, she noticed him smirk at the door and followed his line of sight. 

There at the threshold stood an extremely familiar image. “That’s me...”

“Indeed.”

Not long passed before Kagome was seated at the dining table opposite of the future version of not only Sesshomaru, but also herself. 

The teacup in her hand shook as she brought it to her lips. 

Hopeful blue eyes stared back at her. Her future self had just spouted quite the proposition. One she was certain her true Mate, the Sesshomaru awaiting her down a well and 500 years in the past, wouldn’t be so pleased to hear. 

She wasn’t ready to speak just yet. The idea rolling around in her head. 

It was true that they had yet to conceive, but the solution was too easy to be true. Sipping the tea her future self had made. It tasted so familiar.

Everything felt so familiar. Even though she’d never stepped foot in the little house, the style fit her so much she couldn’t help but relax in the environment. 

She rubbed her lips together, placing the tea cup back on the little saucer. She folded her hands in her lap and steadied her nerves before settling the couple in front of her with a confident gaze, “Can you explain again, how this will help us conceive?” 

“We have a couple of different theories.” Her future self ran her fingers through her shorter hair. Sesshomaru caught her nervous fingers, holding her hand in her lap. She smiled at him before looking back at her younger self and continuing, “The first is that your Sesshomaru’s sperm simply isn’t strong enough to make it through your reiki, however he’s grown much stronger, and somehow can knock you up, but not me.” She cupped her hand around her mouth, “He prefers this theory by the way.” 

“Of course.” Kagome hid her smirk as she took another drink of tea. 

Sesshomaru glared at his Mate, but didn’t say a word.

“Well,” She snickered, taking a sip of her own tea and continued. “Theory two is that we, as in you and I, are so strong that it really takes a lot of constant youki and a healthy amount of screwing to knock us up. The pair of our Mates will make up for that. At least, it’s the only way we have been able to conceive, and since you both are us, well it’s going to have to happen.” 

Kagome bit her lip. “So this has worked for you already...”

“Yep!” Her future self beamed, eyes shining as she talked about her four children.

The longing twinge in Kagome’s chest had her agreeing, and somehow to more than just the plan.

Stripped and bare, she found herself being led to a bedroom. Anxious and more than a little hopeful, she stood with her future self and noticed the slight changes her body would take over time. 

“Feel free to touch me all you want, I am you, you know.” She grinned, and Kagome noticed how charming her smile truly was. Alluring in an odd way. 

Running her hands over breasts that’d only shifted an inch or so in such a long time. Down along her sides and stomach. Faint stretch marks painted her skin, and she felt her heart lurch with the prospect of becoming this woman. To become a mother, and feel the joy of carrying and giving birth. Somehow becoming beautiful with time. It was an odd feeling, knowing this person was herself, but somehow finding her incredibly attractive. Fingering her shoulder length hair, she blushed, “You’re really gorgeous.” 

“Ditto.” She shuddered as the older woman lightly touched her stomach as she circled her form and pressed her warm soft breasts against her back. 

“I’ve been looking forward to being on this side of things for our first time.” She listened to her own voice breathe the heated whisper against her ear as she ran her fingers over her ass and back, running up to catch her shoulders and glide down her arms. 

If she’d ever been curious to whether or not she was a good kisser, it seemed she’d get the chance to cure the curiosity. Kagome found her lips parted by her future tongue, the taste of herself so simple and pure. Delicate fingers slid around her hips and they eased down to the bed. 

She had no idea her skin was so smooth until her own body pressed against her. Lips plucking against her flesh. The woman before her had all the knowledge of what made her ache with need, and she used it to her advantage as she touched every inch of her, with her hands, and her mouth. Her tongue slipped over Kagome’s rib cage as her knuckle dragged along the slit of her vagina. 

The bed shifted beside them and she noticed the familiar image of her Mate. 

“Shhh, don’t tense up. He’s the same as the one you left at home.” The words of her future self ran with heat over the inside of her thigh, “Besides, he will be fucking me while I am fucking you, until he’s ready to cum that is.” She sighed against her younger self’s sensitive skin as his fingers ran over her arched spine. 

It didn’t help her nervousness as she watched him take the image of herself with both hands and slap his cock against her ass. The possessive glint in his eyes made her squirm beneath her future self. “If you’re worried that I will be cross once I find out, restassured I will be.” He pushed inside her vagina from behind, forcing himself deep as he looked down at her younger self, “At first... Once I see reason, we will all be doing this together.” 

His Mate moaned against Kagome’s lower stomach. “Ahh, if you do it like that, I can’t focus on her.” She snapped at him, and he smirked. 

“Forgive me.” 

She rolled her eyes, and looked up at her younger self, “In case you haven’t realized already, in 500 years he never changes.” 

He leaned down and kissed her spine, dragging his claws up over her ribs and back down to her hips, “You are just as beautiful, and as tactless as ever, Koi.” 

Kagome laughed, letting the tension release as fingers slipped over her skin. It felt unbelievable. The entire situation was completely unbelievable. Twinges of guilt followed every streak of pleasure as she dug her fingers into the comforter beneath her. Her thoughts were on her Mate, the only person that had ever touched her like this. How would he feel about what she’d decided to do? At least it seemed like he’d forgive her, and he loved her still.

Slow steady licks of her pussy pulled her back into the moment. The stress of the situation falling to the mouth between her legs as she moaned softly. 

Three fingers slipped inside and moved over her nerves, nerves not even Sesshomaru had touched the first few times. Only she could strum everything perfectly. It came with skill, and the knowledge of one’s self. She shuddered. Taking advantage of the unique situation, she shifted her leg up over her future self’s shoulder and let the sensations steal her worries. 

He’d be upset regardless, but at least it’d be worth it. 

Maybe. 

If what was promised actually happened, it would be. 

Moans resounded against her pussy, the vibrations an entirely new experience as she watched herself tremble. Sesshomaru didn’t pause or slow. The image made her wetter and wetter as she took her memories to her own time with the man ravishing the woman between her legs. 

Sudden jealousy curled inside her belly as she watched him fuck her. 

“Ahhh!” Her soft cry was followed by a curl of her tongue and Kagome hissed beneath them as her clit took what she had to offer. 

Fingers worked her like his cock worked her future self and just when she thought she might orgasm, everything left her cold. 

Sesshomaru’s warm body ensconced her in heat as he settled between her legs, his hair fell around them like a curtain, and it was just them in the world. Captivating, his fingers trailed over the side of her face. She couldn’t help but to close her eyes, reminded of the demon she so desperately loved. 

He filled her completely, so perfectly, so familiarly. A sigh slipped from her parted lips, “It feels just like you.” She murmured against his palm as his fingers skated along her lips and neck. 

“It shouldn’t.” He leaned down to nip the edge of her jaw. “I’ve grown at least an inch since our last time together.” 

“That is such bs,” She heard herself scoff from the sidelines, “You are the same, and you know it.” 

Rolling his eyes, he mouthed, “You’ve grown unappreciative.” 

She laughed lightly as he kissed the side of her mouth. Teeth teased along her neck. His tongue rolled against her pulse. 

His thrusts began to pick up speed, hitting the back of her vagina just like she needed him to. 

Her back arched up off the bed and she could see her future self avidly staring from the side. Her children depended on this. What she might feel, what she might be thinking...

Kagome reached out for her hand and Sesshomaru paused, tentatively watching the interaction. 

“It can’t be fun just watching us.” She whispered, pulling her close until the lines of their bodies met and she could properly feel her up as much as she wanted to. Her cheek felt soft beneath her fingers as she nervously leaned in. Their second kiss felt just as good as the first. The instant their mouths connected, she felt drawn closer. Her breasts pushing against her chest. 

Kagome groaned against the side of her mouth as Sesshomaru forced her hips into place and drove his cock in deep again and again. Her fingers dug into the firm muscles of his forearm while the other hand tweaked the nipple of her future self. 

She trembled as lips found the favorite spot on her neck, just shy of her pulse. Suddenly she was moaning her own name and arching forward off the bed. 

Sesshomaru let go of one hip to stroke his Mate's pussy. His thumb met her clit while his middle and ring finger found the bundle of nerves just inside. 

The sounds both women were making, both their inner walls contracting around his fingers and his cock. His penis pulses with the need to cum. 

Kagome gasped as his cock jerked, semen rushed against her cervix, her future self played with her breast. Tears lined her eyes from the intensity. All her nerves felt hit at once as she let herself fall back on the comforter, breathless and spent. Sharp moans escaped her as little aftershocks spilled through her system. 

Soft kisses painted her chest and neck, to her cheek, and lips. Her sounds fell away into the mouth of the older woman. Sesshomaru's penis left her and he sank beside them, still playing with his Mate's pussy as he kissed Kagome's quivering stomach. 

She felt lazy and dazed as they finished her future self off. 

Waking in a tangle of limbs, feeling like she'd had a hangover, Kagome eased out of bed. Someone grabbed her wrist and she looked back at the familiar face of herself. "Bring Sesshomaru back so we can keep up with the plan."

"Okay." Easier said than done. She watched her sink back into the covers, burying her face against Sesshomaru's side.


End file.
